Epilouge
by Autobotschic
Summary: It's the last battle, the final straw. Some bots go to any lengths to protect the ones they love, and two give it all. Character death. OPXOC
1. Chapter 1

I blame Predacons Rising. Unfortunately, I do not own Transformers. I only own Shadow Stalker, and Trapjaw and Marshall belong to a good friend of mine. This story will have two different chapters, each the same, but the only part that is different is the one either concerning Marshall or Trapjaw.

* * *

This was proving more difficult then I had thought it would be. Defeating zombie Predacons and Unicron inside Megatron's body were tougher then I thought. I zipped back towards the warship, barreling inside as a Zombiecon snapped at my wing.

"This sucks! What in the fragging pit are we suppose to do?!" I yelled, storming through the halls and into the main command center where the rest of the Autobots and Knockout were waiting. "And where the frag is Optimus and Wheeljack!? They should be back by now!"

"We lost contact with him, Shadow Stalker," Arcee vented sharply.

"And please, the cussing is getting old," Bumblebee groaned.

"I will fragging cuss however much I fragging pit will please to fragging cuss," I snapped back, wings hitching up. A rock suddenly shook the ship, causing everyone to slide as we plummeted. Scrambling, I shot towards Smokescreen and pushed him to the ground as the Decepticon warship collided with the ground.

Coughing, we got up, shaking ourselves free. "Everyone alright?"

"Ugh."

"Nothing a little wax can't fix." _Ugh. Knockout._

"Fine," I heard a trio of moans. We all scrambled out of the ship, seeing the resurrected Megsy riding on a Terrorcon.

"Go! Take flight and extinguish Primus's spark!" he roared, stepping off as all the zombies took to the sky.

Predaking, Darksteel, and Skylynx landed behind us. "Don't go down without a fight!" Predaking instructed, taking flight with the other two Predacons as they flew towards the onslaught.

I grabbed my sword, brandishing it as I watched them. Suddenly, everything went down hill. The Terrorcons swept up the Predacons, sending them down into the Well of Allsparks with them.

"No!" I cried, shooting forward only to get grabbed by Bulkhead.

"This isn't how it is supposed to end..." the big lug murmured.

"Then let's change it!" I shot back.

"We can't," Smokescreen whispered.

"Shadow Stalker's right. We at least have to take down Unicron to avenge Primus," Bumblebee stated, turning back to the figure who looked like he was about to leave.

"Oh? I am just energy, you cannot destroy me," Unicron cackled, turning back towards us.

Before poor Bulkhead even knew what was happening, I had whirled around, knocked myself out of his grip, and sprinted towards Unicron, sword brandished.

"Commander Shadow Stalker!"

"Oh Primus, she's going to get herself killed!"

"Shadow! Come back!" Who ever that was, was getting hit after I was done with the God of Chaos, for no one is allowed to call me that, ever, unless they were Trapjaw or Optimus.

Focusing back on my target, he had comprised his own blade appear, made completely of dark energy. I snarled, antennae flicked back as I leaped up, our blades colliding with an astounding clang. I withdrew, launching myself back as I held my ground, denta bared as I swayed slightly.

"You have part of the Prime's spark in you. His bonded, I suppose," Unicron spat, shaking his head with a laugh. "Are you as weak as he? You're probably weaker, aren't you little femme?"

My optic twitched, and I shot forward again, slashing at his side. Unicron parried it with ease, and I twirled around, lashing out at him again. Time and time again he blocked and parried my lashes and blows, and I could feel my strength fading. The Chaos bringing only laughed, before his optics hardened.

"You. You're spark signature is familiar to me. The Gladiator… The Angel of Darkness. Many mechs who have come to me have spoken of you. You've caused a great deal of chaos in your time Shadow Stalker. You would be a worthy being of my grace," he chided.

"No. Never again will I bow to your rule!" I roared, sprinting forward and slashing at him again. Unicron shook his head, stepping away with ease.

"Unwise," he mocked, shooting forward and grabbing my neck. He slammed me against the ground, and I had just enough time to tuck my wings against my back to avoid them being crumpled. I cried out, Energon spluttering from my mouth as I wheezed, the fluid dripping down my throat and coating it.

Right as Unicron was about to deliver his fist into my face, he stopped, standing with me still thrashing in his grasp. His helm turned skybound, optics narrowing. "This energy, I haven't felt it for millennia. The Allspark," he spat.

"Optimus," I murmured in delight upon seeing Ultra Magnus's ship flying overhead. Within seconds, everything went downhill. Unicron comprised a cannon of dark energy, and fired it at the thrusters up the ship. Flames leaped from the metal, smoke billowing around it.

"No!" I screamed, thrashing harder in Unicron's grip. He cackled, and Optimus emerged from the flames, flying straight for us. With the gracefulness of a rhino, he knocked into Unicron, sending me flying from the God's grip. I scrambled away, panting heavily as I held myself up on my servos and knees.

My Prime pounded the living slag out of the sucker, and I watched with a grin as my antennae perked forward. A far away moan caught both of our attentions, and Arcee and Bulkhead helped Wheeljack out of the ship. Optimus abandoned Unicron, flying over there to offer help. Jack motioned to the Allspark chamber, and Optimus grabbed it, before flying back towards Unicron.

I slowly stood on shaky pedes, watching with wide optics as the two played a game of cat and mouse. Optimus was shot down, and I shot forward, ready to provide backup only to slide to a squealing halt as Unicron took the vessel, and his energy was sucked into it. My sword hung limply at my side, a tingling feeling racing up my spinal strut. Something was off about this, where was the Allspark's energy?

Megatron - Unicron? I dunno what to call him now – collapsed onto the ground. I dashed forward, kneeling by Optimus side with a worried look. "Optimus! Oh thank Primus you're okay," I murmured, pressing my helm against his and wrapping my arms around him.

"Shadow Stalker, I am fine," he chuckled gently, wrapping his arms around me as he sat up.

"Lord Megatron!" a shrill pitch voice sounded, one that could only belong to Starscream. He landed, helping Megatron up. "My lord! With your new battle armor we can take this war to new heights! Surely we will defeat the Autobots."

Megatron shook his helm, studying his new body. "No, I am done with the war."

"W-What? My Lord. Surely you are in need of a good power down and a stroll around the smelting pits to get in touch with your inner warlord," Starscream stuttered.

"No! Now that I know the meaning of oppression, I have no motivation to inflict it on others. The war is over, the Decepticons are no more," he snarled, drawing himself over Starscream. He turned towards us, nodding before running and transforming into his jet mode. He flew off into the Cosmos, bound for Primus knows where.

"Well, we certainly all have a lot to think about, don't we?" Starscream declared, before transforming and taking off as well. The Autobots all came rushing to us, and I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"In order to protect the Allspark and secure Unicron's defeat, it was necessary for me to empty the vessel's contents," Optimus stated, standing in front of us in front of the Well of Allsparks.

"Into where?" Bumblebee inquired, stepping forward slightly as his face twisted in confusion. Within seconds, I knew the answer and choked for a moment. _Oh Primus, no…_

"The Matrix of Leadership, as such, my own spark cannot be separated from the multitude of others within me," my sparkmate stated, glancing away from us for a moment.

"Are you telling us…that you are now… one with the Allspark?" Ratchet questioned, a look of grief on his features. I bowed my helm, tightly squeezing my optics shut as my antennae flicked back in misery. This couldn't be happening, not after everything we had been through…

"Hehehe. That's whatcha say when someone kicks the..." Smokescreen chimed in, only to stop himself as his face contorted to one of horror and anguish. He had figured it out as well, but at this point, I assumed all of Team Prime had.

"To not return the Allspark to the Well would be to prevent future generations from existing on Cybertron. My quest must be completed," Optimus stated, looking off over the landscape of Cybertron.

"Optimus! I didn't return to save a life…Only to loose the one I care most about!" Ratchet retorted, looking betrayed and lost.

"Ratchet's restored Planets! He'll find a way to save you," Bulkhead chimed in.

"We can turn to Vector Sigma! Just like we did before," Arcee put in hasilty.

"No…He's right," I murmured under my breath, catching Smokescreen and Wheeljack look at me in disbelief out of the corner of my optics.

"Because the Matrix must now be relinquished with the Allspark, it cannot be restored, or passed down to another. But while this may very well mark the end of the Age of Primes, leadership can be earned, with or without the Matrix. And in my view, you have each acted as a Prime," Optimus replied, an underlying tone of pride in his voice.

"Well… I've never really had the best role models," Knockout admitted with a sheepish shrug.

"As even Megatron has demonstrated on this day, every sentient being has the capacity for change," he turned away from us, wings deploying. I saw his helm hang slightly, and moved to the front of the group, thrusters on the bottoms of my pedes activating. He turned back, optics locking on me.

"I ask only this of you, fellow Autobots, keep fighting the noblest of fights," Optimus instructed, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"You can count on us to keep the peace," Bumblebee piped up, stepping forward.

"And you had all better do a good job without us," I stated, jetting up to stand beside Optimus and turning towards the group.

"Shadow Stalker, it would be best for you to stay," Optimus instructed me, inclining his helm.

"No, Optimus. I've been with you since you are Orion Pax, and I wouldn't be able to function without you. Besides, we are bonded, so the Allspark is within me as well. Without all of it, your quest will go uncompleted," I stated matter-o-factly. "I'm coming with."

"Very well, sweetspark," Optimus murmured, dipping his helm and turning away from me slightly.

"Shadow…?" Trapjaw questioned, optics suddenly wide as her optics welled with tears.

I smiled softly as she moved towards us, rearing up to put her paws on the ledge. I kneeled down, taking her wolf helm in my servos. "Behave; I will know if you aren't. I'll be watching you, missy," I murmured, bringing my helm against hers.

"I'll miss you, Shade," she murmured, pressing closer to me. I swallowed harshly, pulling her close for a hug.

"I'll miss you too, Trapjaw," I whispered, before playfully scratching her armor between her ears. Standing, I looked to the rest of the troops, no, they weren't soldiers as we had started out as. We were a family now. I nodded to them, giving a small salute as I moved to Optimus's side. He looked down to me, and I gave a small nod.

Activating our thrusters, we both took off into the sky, side by side. Shooting a few hundred meters up, Optimus flipped gracefully, and I followed, and together we plunged. I spiraled around Optimus as we fell into the hole that led to the Well of Allsparks, hearing a howl from Trapjaw as we entered.

After we were out of sight, Optimus opened his chest plates, and then turned towards me, pulling me close to him. I smiled softly, gently kissing his lips. He kissed me back, pulling me tight against his frame as we fell deeper.

"I love you, Shadow Stalker," he murmured, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I buried my helm into his neck, wrapping my arms around him. "And I love you, Optimus Prime."

After a few seconds tightly embracing each other, we hit the core, and the light engulfed us.


	2. Chapter 2

I blame Predacons Rising. Unfortunately, I do not own Transformers. I only own Shadow Stalker, and Trapjaw and Marshall belong to a good friend of mine. This story will have two different chapters, each the same, but the only part that is different is the one either concerning Marshall or Trapjaw.

* * *

This was proving more difficult then I had thought it would be. Defeating zombie Predacons and Unicron inside Megatron's body were tougher then I thought. I zipped back towards the warship, barreling inside as a Zombiecon snapped at my wing.

"This sucks! What in the fragging pit are we suppose to do?!" I yelled, storming through the halls and into the main command center where the rest of the Autobots and Knockout were waiting. "And where the frag is Optimus and Wheeljack!? They should be back by now!"

"We lost contact with him, Shadow Stalker," Arcee vented sharply.

"And please, the cussing is getting old," Bumblebee groaned.

"I will fragging cuss however much I fragging pit will please to fragging cuss," I snapped back, wings hitching up. A rock suddenly shook the ship, causing everyone to slide as we plummeted. Scrambling, I shot towards Smokescreen and pushed him to the ground as the Decepticon warship collided with the ground.

Coughing, we got up, shaking ourselves free. "Everyone alright?"

"Ugh."

"Nothing a little wax can't fix." _Ugh. Knockout._

"Fine," I heard a trio of moans. We all scrambled out of the ship, seeing the resurrected Megsy riding on a Terrorcon.

"Go! Take flight and extinguish Primus's spark!" he roared, stepping off as all the zombies took to the sky.

Predaking, Darksteel, and Skylynx landed behind us. "Don't go down without a fight!" Predaking instructed, taking flight with the other two Predacons as they flew towards the onslaught.

I grabbed my sword, brandishing it as I watched them. Suddenly, everything went down hill. The Terrorcons swept up the Predacons, sending them down into the Well of Allsparks with them.

"No!" I cried, shooting forward only to get grabbed by Bulkhead.

"This isn't how it is supposed to end..." the big lug murmured.

"Then let's change it!" I shot back.

"We can't," Smokescreen whispered.

"Shadow Stalker's right. We at least have to take down Unicron to avenge Primus," Bumblebee stated, turning back to the figure who looked like he was about to leave.

"Oh? I am just energy, you cannot destroy me," Unicron cackled, turning back towards us.

Before poor Bulkhead even knew what was happening, I had whirled around, knocked myself out of his grip, and sprinted towards Unicron, sword brandished.

"Commander Shadow Stalker!"

"Oh Primus, she's going to get herself killed!"

"Shadow! Come back!" Who ever that was, was getting hit after I was done with the God of Chaos, for no one is allowed to call me that, ever, unless they were Trapjaw or Optimus.

Focusing back on my target, he had comprised his own blade appear, made completely of dark energy. I snarled, antennae flicked back as I leaped up, our blades colliding with an astounding clang. I withdrew, launching myself back as I held my ground, denta bared as I swayed slightly.

"You have part of the Prime's spark in you. His bonded, I suppose," Unicron spat, shaking his head with a laugh. "Are you as weak as he? You're probably weaker, aren't you little femme?"

My optic twitched, and I shot forward again, slashing at his side. Unicron parried it with ease, and I twirled around, lashing out at him again. Time and time again he blocked and parried my lashes and blows, and I could feel my strength fading. The Chaos bringing only laughed, before his optics hardened.

"You. You're spark signature is familiar to me. The Gladiator… The Angel of Darkness. Many mechs who have come to me have spoken of you. You've caused a great deal of chaos in your time Shadow Stalker. You would be a worthy being of my grace," he chided.

"No. Never again will I bow to your rule!" I roared, sprinting forward and slashing at him again. Unicron shook his head, stepping away with ease.

"Unwise," he mocked, shooting forward and grabbing my neck. He slammed me against the ground, and I had just enough time to tuck my wings against my back to avoid them being crumpled. I cried out, Energon spluttering from my mouth as I wheezed, the fluid dripping down my throat and coating it.

Right as Unicron was about to deliver his fist into my face, he stopped, standing with me still thrashing in his grasp. His helm turned skybound, optics narrowing. "This energy, I haven't felt it for millennia. The Allspark," he spat.

"Optimus," I murmured in delight upon seeing Ultra Magnus's ship flying overhead. Within seconds, everything went downhill. Unicron comprised a cannon of dark energy, and fired it at the thrusters up the ship. Flames leaped from the metal, smoke billowing around it.

"No!" I screamed, thrashing harder in Unicron's grip. He cackled, and Optimus emerged from the flames, flying straight for us. With the gracefulness of a rhino, he knocked into Unicron, sending me flying from the God's grip. I scrambled away, panting heavily as I held myself up on my servos and knees.

My Prime pounded the living slag out of the sucker, and I watched with a grin as my antennae perked forward. A far away moan caught both of our attentions, and Arcee and Bulkhead helped Wheeljack out of the ship. Optimus abandoned Unicron, flying over there to offer help. Jack motioned to the Allspark chamber, and Optimus grabbed it, before flying back towards Unicron.

I slowly stood on shaky pedes, watching with wide optics as the two played a game of cat and mouse. Optimus was shot down, and I shot forward, ready to provide backup only to slide to a squealing halt as Unicron took the vessel, and his energy was sucked into it. My sword hung limply at my side, a tingling feeling racing up my spinal strut. Something was off about this, where was the Allspark's energy?

Megatron - Unicron? I dunno what to call him now – collapsed onto the ground. I dashed forward, kneeling by Optimus side with a worried look. "Optimus! Oh thank Primus you're okay," I murmured, pressing my helm against his and wrapping my arms around him.

"Shadow Stalker, I am fine," he chuckled gently, wrapping his arms around me as he sat up.

"Lord Megatron!" a shrill pitch voice sounded, one that could only belong to Starscream. He landed, helping Megatron up. "My lord! With your new battle armor we can take this war to new heights! Surely we will defeat the Autobots."

Megatron shook his helm, studying his new body. "No, I am done with the war."

"W-What? My Lord. Surely you are in need of a good power down and a stroll around the smelting pits to get in touch with your inner warlord," Starscream stuttered.

"No! Now that I know the meaning of oppression, I have no motivation to inflict it on others. The war is over, the Decepticons are no more," he snarled, drawing himself over Starscream. He turned towards us, nodding before running and transforming into his jet mode. He flew off into the Cosmos, bound for Primus knows where.

"Well, we certainly all have a lot to think about, don't we?" Starscream declared, before transforming and taking off as well. The Autobots all came rushing to us, and I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"In order to protect the Allspark and secure Unicron's defeat, it was necessary for me to empty the vessel's contents," Optimus stated, standing in front of us in front of the Well of Allsparks.

"Into where?" Bumblebee inquired, stepping forward slightly as his face twisted in confusion. Within seconds, I knew the answer and choked for a moment. _Oh Primus, no…_

"The Matrix of Leadership, as such, my own spark cannot be separated from the multitude of others within me," my sparkmate stated, glancing away from us for a moment.

"Are you telling us…that you are now… one with the Allspark?" Ratchet questioned, a look of grief on his features. I bowed my helm, tightly squeezing my optics shut as my antennae flicked back in misery. This couldn't be happening, not after everything we had been through…

"Hehehe. That's whatcha say when someone kicks the..." Smokescreen chimed in, only to stop himself as his face contorted to one of horror and anguish. He had figured it out as well, but at this point, I assumed all of Team Prime had.

"To not return the Allspark to the Well would be to prevent future generations from existing on Cybertron. My quest must be completed," Optimus stated, looking off over the landscape of Cybertron.

"Optimus! I didn't return to save a life…Only to loose the one I care most about!" Ratchet retorted, looking betrayed and lost.

"Ratchet's restored Planets! He'll find a way to save you," Bulkhead chimed in.

"We can turn to Vector Sigma! Just like we did before," Arcee put in hasilty.

"No…He's right," I murmured under my breath, catching Smokescreen and Wheeljack look at me in disbelief out of the corner of my optics.

"Because the Matrix must now be relinquished with the Allspark, it cannot be restored, or passed down to another. But while this may very well mark the end of the Age of Primes, leadership can be earned, with or without the Matrix. And in my view, you have each acted as a Prime," Optimus replied, an underlying tone of pride in his voice.

"Well… I've never really had the best role models," Knockout admitted with a sheepish shrug.

"As even Megatron has demonstrated on this day, every sentient being has the capacity for change," he turned away from us, wings deploying. I saw his helm hang slightly, and moved to the front of the group, thrusters on the bottoms of my pedes activating. He turned back, optics locking on me.

"I ask only this of you, fellow Autobots, keep fighting the noblest of fights," Optimus instructed, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"You can count on us to keep the peace," Bumblebee piped up, stepping forward.

"And you had all better do a good job without us," I stated, jetting up to stand beside Optimus and turning towards the group.

"Shadow Stalker, it would be best for you to stay," Optimus instructed me, inclining his helm.

"No, Optimus. I've been with you since you are Orion Pax, and I wouldn't be able to function without you. Besides, we are bonded, so the Allspark is within me as well. Without all of it, your quest will go uncompleted," I stated matter-o-factly. "I'm coming with."

"Very well, sweetspark," Optimus murmured, dipping his helm and turning away from me slightly.

"Shadow Stalker…?" Marshall questioned, his helm cocking to the side. I smirked slightly, crouching down so I was level with his faceplates. I punched his shoulder, leaving a small dent.

"You better behave without me keeping you in line, Marshall. Don't make me beat the living frag out of you from the Well," I joked, antennae flicking forward.

Marshall let out a small chuckle, rubbing the dent. "I'll behave, Shadow Stalker."

I shook my helm, placing a servo on his shoulder. "I regret treating you the way I did, I should have never pressured you to be like Trapjaw. It's just Shadow," I replied lightly.

Marshall smiled lightly, optics flashing. "I'll end up missing you yelling at me, Shadow."

"And I'll miss beating the frag out of you, Marshall. Take care kid," I whispered. Standing, I looked to the rest of the troops, no, they weren't soldiers as we had started out as. We were a family now. I nodded to them, giving a small salute as I moved to Optimus's side. He looked down to me, and I gave a small nod.

Activating our thrusters, we both took off into the sky, side by side. Shooting a few hundred meters up, Optimus flipped gracefully, and I followed, and together we plunged. I spiraled around Optimus as we fell into the hole that led to the Well of Allsparks, hearing clip of Trapjaw's favorite songs, no doubt being played by Marshall.

After we were out of sight, Optimus opened his chest plates, and then turned towards me, pulling me close to him. I smiled softly, gently kissing his lips. He kissed me back, pulling me tight against his frame as we fell deeper.

"I love you, Shadow Stalker," he murmured, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I buried my helm into his neck, wrapping my arms around him. "And I love you, Optimus Prime."

After a few seconds tightly embracing each other, we hit the core, and the light engulfed us.


End file.
